Crashed the Wedding
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Ben and Riley are getting married. How does Danny feel about it.


**Crashed the Wedding**

Everyone expected me not to go to the wedding. How could I watch the woman I have been in love with for ten years marry my brother? That's sick. Everyone expected me to stay home. No one expected me to crash the wedding.

I had every intention of staying home and drinking away my heartbreak, but something was pulling at me. Maybe it was my conscience. Something was telling me that I couldn't let them get married. I would regret it for the rest of my life. Riley belongs with me.

I don't know what made me run out my door and down the street, hail a cab, and then run four blocks to the church, barge into the ceremony and announce that they shouldn't be married. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping around my brain.

Maybe it was seeing how beautiful Riles looked. I will never know for sure. I just know that when I stepped in the back of the church and every head turned toward me that it was now or never. Riley and Ben were giving me clueless looks. Mom and Tuck look like they're about to start giggling.

I have to do this. I can't turn back now. I walk up the aisle. The minister already asked if anyone thinks these two should not be wed. I missed that part, but I don't care. I'm here now.

"I object."

"Danny, this isn't a court room."

"I don't care. I can't let you do this, Riley. You're making a big mistake."

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

"You're marrying the wrong guy. You should be with me. I love you, Riley. I've always loved you. I will never stop loving you even if you marry Ben. It will continue to rip my heart out seam by seam, but I won't stop loving you."

A collective 'aw' swallows the room. I take a closer step to Riley. She looks at Ben then at me, then back to Ben, then back to me. For a moment I think she might actually love me back.

"Can't I have both of you?"

I smile.

"No, Riley, you can't," says my mother.

"I'm going to make this easy for you," says Ben.

He holds out his hand to me. I shake it firmly and pat him on the back. He steps down. Riley tries to go after him, but he takes Tucker's spot as Best Man. I take that as my cue to bend the knee.

"Riley, will you marry me?"

"Well, I am already in a dress and these people did come to see a wedding. Okay."

I look her in the eyes then I stand up.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't actually love me."

"Funny thing is, I do love you."

And so we got married.

Yeah, right. I wish that's what happened. I went to the wrong church and broke up the wrong couple; her fiancé thought I was sleeping with her. She tried to explain she had never seen me before, but that was a lie too, we had met a long time ago.

Riley and Ben were at a different church and there is no way I am going to make it. I decide to give up and go back to my apartment and wallow in self-pity. I should have told Riley I loved her years ago. If I had maybe I wouldn't be so broken hearted right now.

I wouldn't be hiding my pain behind a cheap bottle of one of those stupid girly ass drinks that Tucker likes so much. This isn't going to get me drunk. Maybe I should just go to the bar.

Riley is sitting on the couch in her wedding dress crying. Where's Ben? Where's everyone? Why isn't she at her wedding? It's her day. She should be enjoying it.

"What happened?"

"I found out that Ben slept with one of my brides' maids. How could he do that?"

"It's because Ben is not ready to settle down with a beautiful girl and start a proper family."

"I guess I was stupid for thinking Ben could ever love me?"

"You're not stupid. Ben's stupid. I've been saying that this whole time. Riley, I have something to say and you need to hear it. Maybe you should date the other Wheeler."

"What other Wheeler?"

"Me."

I grab her by the hand and lift her off the couch. She stands up and looks in my eyes. I don't hesitate this time. I kiss her hard on the mouth. Everything I have felt for her since high school comes out in that kiss. I part my mouth to welcome her tongue and little moan escapes.

That's going to be the deal breaker. Why did I have to moan? Riley stops kissing me and stares into my eyes. Here comes the rejection.

"I think the other Wheeler makes a good case. I move for a retrial," she says before kissing me again.

No objections from me.

_** My lame attempt at a Diley one shot. Thank you for reading. Please review if you like. Have a nice day. As a birthday present to me, please review. **_


End file.
